The Untold Story of Keith Kniffen
by princess lovemuffin
Summary: this is the story of my geometry teacher mr. kniffen. i hope you enjoy it. Hugs and kisses - Princess Lovemuffin
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1420. There was a young man named Keith Kniffen. He was a simple peasant, living a life of farming and stuff. He was off fetching water from the river from his family when he saw a strange sight, a bumbling skeleton. He hid in a bush and watched the skeleton. The skeleton did nothing for a while, but Keith watched, waiting. This was the craziest thing he had seen in his lifetime. Finally, the skeleton did something. Or rather, it finally stopped doing anything. Its bones crumpled to the ground, and from them, a glow erupted from the cold, dead bones. The glow went… somewhere. Keith didn't know where, and so he followed it. He followed it through the woods, up to a tower, where he saw an old looking necromancer. The necromancer said "Oh, thank [Deity people worshiped in 1420] you came. I raised that skeleton to gain the attention of some passerby, and thankfully you came.". Keith was perplexed. So many things he thought impossible were proving to be possible. He told himself "Okay Keith. This isn't a bad dream, it's Thorsday, and you're in the tower of a crazy man who can make skeletons move.". "Well, are you ready to help me?" said the necromancer, growing impatient with Keith. "O-oh, yes sir, what do you require?" "I need you to take that sword and stab me. Stab me good." "Wait, what? I'm not comfortable with this." "Just do it boy. Don't worry, I won't mind." Keith grabbed the sword and did as the necromancer requested. He felt a strange feeling surging through his body. He felt… powerful. He quickly realized that when he killed the necromancer, he gained his powers. He tried raising the necromancer as a zombie, to no avail. He shrugged it off, and continued his day. He grabbed the water for his family, and went home, albeit hours late. His dad, Jacob Kniffen, noticed Keith's lateness. He scolded Keith, and asked him what took him so long. He calmly replied to his father's question "Just gettin' that water dad!". "Heh, sure. Go to bed, we already ate dinner." Keith got no dinner that night, but while he was starving in bed, he swore that he would be the one to serve his father's last dinner. The main course he had planned? Revenge, served cold. It's best that way after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith slept in his bed, plotting his revenge. He continued into the next day. But his plans were interrupted, when his father met his timely end at the old age of 35. He felt bad, swearing revenge at his father's funeral, both because he wanted to respect his father at his funeral, and because he knows that his revenge will never be had. Except, he remembered the necromancer. He remembered the power flowing through his veins. He respectfully waited a few days for the dust of his father's death to settle, and then he robbed his grave, trying to raise the old man. "Xarluxia, Germentia" he shouted, along with other such nonsense spouting nonsense hoping he ends up speaking some demonic language. Eventually, a ghostly child rose from his corpse. He had done it, but quickly his feeling of triumph flew away with the ghostly child. He never found out where he went, but he had a lot of time to look for him, considering the fact that the necromancer granted him immortality when he died. Keith then realized why the necromancer asked him to kill him. He had been cursed by immortality, and he wanted to be freed. With his newfound lack of death, he vowed to find this childlike version of his father, no matter now long it may take.

Jump forward about 600 years. It's 2014. Keith tracked down a boy he believed to be his undead father. He decided how he should get his revenge. He shall become his high school geometry teacher. Thankfully, in his 600 years of life, he managed to pick up a degree in everything, including teaching. He started teaching geometry at Jacob's future school. He had a different last name, but he didn't let that faze him. He was after Keith, and he knew it. He changed it to sneak in there and annoy him mildly. Keith saw past Jake's semi-evil plan, and on day one of his school year with Jake Keith was ready. He went straight on the offensive, not letting his 600 year old, undead father catch him off-guard. He started off simple, asking if he could charge his phone. A silly thing to ask, Keith knew. It was at this point that Keith knew his suspicions were true. This was his father seeking revenge for giving him immortality in the body of a child. This was war.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Keith's war would rage on, Keith getting progressively more annoyed and Jakes progressively more annoying antics. Keith knew he was just trying to get his attention, trying to annoy him as revenge for 600 years of living as a child. This war was one with spectators, students like Jackson watched, intently waiting for each new installment of this continuing story. Months went by, so did passive aggressive, ever so subtle insults from Keith to Jake. Keith started growing tired of it. He started lashing out at him in front of his class, intently showing his disdain for this 600-year old child. One day, he pulled Jake out after class. "Look, Dad-" Keith tried to reason with him, but Jake interjected. "Wait, what?" "Yeah, you're his spirit I raised almost 600 years ago, in 1420. Did your memory not raise with you?" "Uhh… no." Jake wanted to tell Keith he sounded insane, but he didn't want to. He feared it would be awkward. They stood there a few more moments, maybe 4, in silence, at awe of what each other had said. Keith went home that day puzzled, wondering if he even had the right kid. "But this has to be him!" he thought. He spent months doing research. It all added up, this was his father's spirit. Keith began to think about how this was possible. Was he lying to conceal his identity? He thought back to his days of working at a casino. He dealt cards to poker players, players who bluffed and lied professionally. Could Jake have been bluffing? This question rang in Keith's mind; he was unable to answer it. Nights would pass, weeks even. While Keith was thinking, Jake's mind was not silent. He too, thought about the events that transpired that day. Was this possible? Was Keith insane? Was Keith truly his son? At first he doubted, but being a man (Or child, really) of faith, he thought about the possibility of it. If a person's spirit went somewhere when they died, why couldn't someone bring it back to the earth? Both parties had tough questions to ask themselves, neither could truly answer it without simply speaking to the other. And so, they did. They asked each other to answer truthfully and honestly, and then they asked their questions. Keith said that he really was a necromancer, well, not a very good one, but the point still stands, and Jake said that to his knowledge, he is not the spirit of his father. Each satisfied, they talked more about Keith's situation, Jake wanting to know about Keith and how he somehow was a necromancer, and Keith just wanting to talk about it. Keith told Jake all about the necromancer, and coming home late, and his father's death and his swear to revenge, and his raising of his spirit. Hearing all this, Jake talked to a psych ward. Keith was kept there the rest of his eternal life.


End file.
